1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a backlight unit, and more particularly, to a backlight unit having an improved heat discharging efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional backlight unit supplies light from a back surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The backlight unit includes a diffusion sheet to scatter and diffuse the light, a frame arranged on edges of the diffusion sheet, an LCD driving circuit board provided on a back surface of the frame, and a light emitting diode (LED) provided on the LCD driving circuit board as a light source.
In the conventional backlight unit, however, it is difficult to discharge heat generated from the LED. If the heat is not quickly discharged, the ambient temperature is increased to cause a problem to a neighboring system.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve a structure of the backlight unit to thereby allow the heat from the LED to be discharged efficiently. More desirably, the structure of the backlight unit needs to be improved so as to make the backlight unit slim in thickness.